Not Applicable.
This invention relates to a device and method for arranging bricks on a gable and, more particularly, to a device and method for positioning a guide line at each of a number of levels on a gable.
When constructing a bricked-in gable, it is often desirable to lay each course of bricks evenly across the span of the gable. In order to provide of an even course of bricks, a gable lead device or other type of level line is commonly used. Without using some type of guideline, the bricks in each course may be misaligned and uneven.
There have been various attempts to provide for a gable lead device for leveling a course of bricks when constructing a gable. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,042 issued to Carper (xe2x80x9cCarperxe2x80x9d) on Oct. 12, 1999. This arrangement provides for a pair of clamps, a pair of L-shaped angle irons and a guideline. The angle irons are mounted on the underside of the gable so that a first portion of the iron rests flush with the underside of the gable and an extended portion that extends perpendicularly from the surface of the gable. The clamps are coupled with the angle irons by sliding the extended portion within a channel formed in each of the clamps, and then tightening a screw to secure the clamps to each of the irons. The guideline is then extended between the clamps.
Prior art guideline devices suffer from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For instance, it is difficult to reposition the clamps on the angle irons. In order to change the position of the clamp on the irons, a user must use one hand to adjust the screw, and use the other hand to slide the clamp into position while holding the clamp on the iron. The use of two hands to position the clamps on the irons is time consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, the clamp can completely slide off the iron when the clamps are being re-positioned on the irons or if the screw is inadvertently loosened. This leads to further inefficiencies in positioning the guideline.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a gable lead device that may be easily and efficiently used to lay an even course of bricks when constructing a gable. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a gable lead device that may be easily and efficiently used to adjust the position of a guideline when laying a course of bricks to form a gable.
In general, a device having a pair of rails and a pair of guideline holders is disclosed. The rails are secured to the underside of the roof overhanging a gable. The rails define a slot within which the guideline holders are received. The guideline holders are slideable within the slot and may be releasably secured to any of a number of positions along the rails. A guideline is threaded within and releasably secured to each of the guideline holders. Preferably, by depressing a single pin, the guideline may move relative to the pin to remove slack from the line when the holders are repositioned.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.